Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an acoustic method and apparatus for determining the depth and shape of well perforations and other characteristics such as formation permeability by detecting resonant frequencies of acoustic signals transmitted into the perforation from the wellbore and detected by a signal receiver in the wellbore.